Clash II
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: Amethyst met golden. They clashed, like always. Their relationship was never stable. Always. Forever. They would clash and crash until one fell. It was a lustful romance. An affair that could burn until the world was crumbling and no longer. ( Claude x Ash )


The room was filled only with their breathless voices. How many times had this happened? How long had it been going on? Neither could remember, and it seemed like neither wanted to remember either. Feigned innocence and forced humanity clashed. The two were melded, but only in bed. Only in the silent nights while a young lord or an aging Queen slept were the two together. Whispered names, true names, scattered the night. No one knew besides them. No one _could_ know.

They rarely spoke, words feeling too intimate while they brutally fucked. That was it. Fucking. No love, nor sex. They were two carnivores after the same doe. One used sugary sweet words, while the other would simply tear at the flesh until the doe bled out. Gloveless hands grasped at the large bed, white hair sticking to the angel's forehead as he let out a lewd cry into the night. The way he was being stretched could compare to Heaven's angelic light. Claude's talons on his hips, grasping at his unmarred skin always reminded him that a demon was behind him. They had stopped looking at each other ages ago. Ash may have bit down on his neck at one point. The two agreed blood was rather hard to wash out.

And now Ash bends down like a cheap whore. Neither complains. It's a torrid affair after all.

It was Claude's turn to let out a soft mewl, thighs quivering, nail digging into pale skin. In the dark, Ash looked paler than him. He wanted to rip his skin apart. He wanted to feast on a soul that was no longer there. Even if it were there, he was sure that the angel would be closer to kin. A divine spirit would never fuck a demon.

How foolish, Claude thought as his hips slowed, that he still believes he's an angel.

"Don't slow down," came Ash's rough voice, cracking from the sudden speech.

"Last I recalled, I was the one in control," he growled back. Bending over, he grabbed a fistful of snowy hair, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't tell me what to do."

Ash felt himself harden at the rough treatment. Licking his chapped lips, a smirk appeared, wondering how far he could push the ragged devil. He looked too ethereal like this. Disheveled dark locks framed his face, lips parted as he panted, honey colored eyes crashing like a raging sea. The angel could almost get lost by his beauty. But temptation was the worst sin of all, so he would look back down at the ruffled sheets.

"Last I recalled, we're in Her Majesty's castle. Wouldn't that make me in charge?" Ash's reply came, lightly snipping at the demon behind him, who had completely stopped at this point.

This caused the spider to growl once more, the hand gripping his hair roughly forcing him up to face him. He kept their eyes locked. Amethyst met golden. They clashed, like always. Their relationship was never stable. Always. Forever. They would clash and crash until one fell. It was a lustful romance. An affair that could burn until the world was crumbling and no longer.

Claude's lips pulled ever so slightly upwards into a smirk. He enjoyed the angel's disobedience. It gave him a change to become even rougher. His hand harshly ripped back, watching Ash's spine bend uncomfortably back as he forced him to get closer. His cock was fully buried into his tight entrance, lightly twitching as he patiently waited. His voice was low, alluring, "If you're bad, maybe I'll ruin your sheets this time."

And for a moment, Ash wanted nothing more than that. So he let out a small growl, forcing his hips away from the devil. The painful grasp on his hair disappeared and for a moment, his vision was out of focus. Then he was on his back, arms pinned above his head.

Finally, the kiss. It was rare. It was too intimate, but their lips would move in sync. It caused both parties to moan. Claude would helplessly grind his member deep into Ash's hole, and Ash would helplessly moan into Claude's mouth. The angel's arms were still violently pressed above his head, the demon's lips moving quickly to the small nook were his shoulder and neck met. A loud cry escaped him, his back arching off the bed as his legs slightly moved in towards his torso. He cringed from the pleasurable pain, feeling razor sharp teeth tear away his flesh. It would heal in a matter of minutes, but it was still enough to stain the pure white sheets.

Lapping up the blood, he dragged his hand across the wound, smearing dark crimson across a chest that was bathed in moonlight.

"Look at you," Claude breathed, his hips slowing, "painted like the harlot you are."

Ash snarled as his eyes narrowed, looking away from his body. His pure flesh was covered with drying blood. He felt disgusting, impure, especially when the demon above him chuckled. His voice was low again, filling the room that was flooded with moonlight. A strong hand grabbed his chin and he was forced to meet golden hues again.

The angel's eyes rolled back, his freed hands now digging into the sheets as he felt the demon violently move. His body moved against him, forcing him deeper with each thrust. Thin brows furrowed together, his angelic face twisted up in pure, sinful pleasure. His bloodied chest rose and fell with each every breath. Since he was also known as Angela, his voice would often rise a pitch, the female's voice occasionally seeming to take over in his times of pure pleasure.

And he hated it. Claude seemed to enjoy his feminine moans just a bit too much. His rhythm would falter, his grip would tighten, and he'd even close his eyes. Ash would often tease him too, telling him that he could always shift into the woman. But maybe, just maybe, Claude loved the feeling of his male form more than a female's. That thought made this affair much more enjoyable.

The sound of skin on skin filled the room, their moans soft and restrained. The night continued on, but to them, it felt like the whole world was paused. Claude's hand ran down his chest, groaning out as he admired the creature he could ravish. His eyes followed down to Ash's neglected member, lightly dragging a finger down his length. This earned him a suddenly loud moan. He smirked for a quick moment before grabbing and pumping the man. The night would soon come to a close and he wanted to make sure the angel was taken care of. Otherwise, they'd meet again fairly soon and the spider couldn't be having that.

Hearing Ash's heightened moans, he quickly covered his mouth, his feminine moans suddenly growing louder. Claude's pace was fast and rough, his other hand grasping his member, pumping. They were both moaning a bit loudly. Hunching over, he began to kiss the other again, forcing them to be quiet. Their lips and teeth smashed together, tongues meeting after teeth scraped. Sloppy, heated kisses with no effort and no focus. Muffled, needy moans and desperate clinging.

Claude finished before Ash, pulling out and giving the last few strokes he needed. The angel's face was too much for him. It always was. He looked away as he began to clean up.

They were silent, avoiding each other's gaze as they dressed. Claude put on his uniform, fixed his dark locks, and walked towards the door. Ash simply cleaned himself off, his trousers loosely around his waist. He followed the demon, always desperate for some words.

"Alois has a ball coming up. I'll be too busy to come over and it'll be too busy to come over," was all Claude said, glancing back for a moment.

Ash's lips pursed, obviously displeased with the news. "The Queen will be traveling next month. I will be joining her, obviously. I assume a wretched demon like you couldn't meet met before we left?"

An amused huff escaped Claude. Was that a smile? "And a disgusting angel couldn't make time for me? _Pathetic_." He took a step out of the door before he looked back once more. "I'll be around soon. Don't act like a dog waiting for a treat from his master," his voice was cold before he left.

After all, this wasn't love.

It was a desire that neither could sate.

Ash turned to his sheets, a sigh escaping him before he began to clean.

But they'd be soiled the next night by the same demon. The master was too eager to hand over the treat.


End file.
